


Sarcasm

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Take A Hint, jean you cockblocking...er vagblocking...just gdi jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “Hey, Annie.”“Jean.” Annie crosses her arms over her chest. “Always a pleasure.”





	

The buzzer for their door goes off and Mikasa jumps.

“Annie, the door.”

“Ignore it,” she says, continuing to lick and bite up the inside of Mikasa’s thigh.

Another, longer buzz sounds, and then Mikasa’s phone starts to ring.

Annie sighs and releases Mikasa’s skin from between her teeth, presses her face into the bed. “Persistent fucking...I swear if it's--”

“Hello, Jean,” Mikasa greets over the phone.

Annie growls and rolls off the bed.

“Yes...no...I'll unlock it. Give me a second.”

Mikasa gets a face full of her own underwear as Annie throws them at her. She slips them on and stands from the bed, shrugs into her bathrobe and pads to the door.

“Be nice,” she tells Annie as she presses the button to allow Jean into the front entrance of their building.

“I'm always nice,” Annie deadpans.

Mikasa snorts. She understands Annie's frustration, though. Jean has the uncanny ability of interrupting them right as they're about to have sex. And it's become more frequent since he's started dating Armin.

There's a sharp rap at the door and Mikasa opens it.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey,” he says back. “Hey, Annie.”

“Jean.” Annie crosses her arms over her chest. “Always a pleasure.”

“Jean,” Mikasa says gently as he steps inside. “As flattered as I am that you always come to me for advice, why don't you try talking to Eren? He's Armin’s friend, too.”

“I tried! He told me to fuck off and slammed the door in my face!”

“How _rude_ ,” Annie comments dryly.

“Right? Apparently it's his and Levi’s date night.”

“You don't say?”

“Yeah, and I was ‘interrupting’,” he says, throwing up air quotes.

“I can't imagine what _that’s_ like.”

“Thank god you two are always free.”

“Thank. God,” Annie repeats slowly.

“What do you need?” Mikasa asks before Annie resorts to strangling him.

“Which tie is better?” He pulls two from his bag and holds them up.

There is a moment of stunned, surprised silence, and then Annie speaks.

“ _Nope._ ”

“What?”

“Nope,” she repeats. She steps forward and smacks her hand against Jean’s chest, pushes him backwards through the door.”

“But, wai--Mikasa?!””

“She’s taking a page from her brother’s book for the rest of the afternoon,” Annie says as she grabs Mikasa’s hand. “ _Fuck off, Jean!_ ”

Annie slams the door in his face.

“Go with the blue one!” Mikasa shouts, hoping Jean can hear her through the door. “I told you to be nice,” she scolds Annie as she is dragged back into the bedroom.

“Don’t need to be in you’re too nice for the both of us.”

“Fair point,” she says as Annie pushes her down on the bed, following after her with a searing kiss.


End file.
